boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
B-490
B-490 was an ambitious robot who overwrote his own programming in order to embark on a life of crime. B-490's first assignment was aboard a luxury liner, where he served as a translator between the vessel's wealthy passengers and its computer. He found this work to be mundane and undemanding, and after the ship's computer altered his programming, B-490 began to steal from the passengers. Eventually, he left the liner for good, becoming an expert thief, information broker, and, after Zira Miranda Grover altered his programming further, a highly-successful bounty hunter. Zira paired B-490 with another hunter named Ariana, and together they claimed several high-profile bounties for the Empire. Although B-490 had initially only partnered with Ariana in order to learn the mercenary's intuitive findsman abilities, the two bonded, and the robot stayed loyal to Ariana after she was critically injured during the School War. Desperate for the funds necessary to heal Ariana, the pair incurred the wrath of the Cavaliers of Thornton when they accepted a bounty on Barbara Everett, a Girl-Team General. However, Natalia Thornton ignored this fact when she enlisted their aid during the hunt for Helen McKeen. B-490 and Ariana conspired to infiltrate the Boy-Team, hoping to kidnap Helen at Tower Placement School, though Xydarone managed to capture the bounty first. After Sectumre healed Ariana, the two bounty hunters split up to search for Helen. Around this time, Summer Petersen attempted to negotiate with Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Vincent Organa, traveling to Nevada in with GTR-10. In order to get past Imperial security, Summer Petersen took the identity of Xydarone by "borrowing" a costume from a store. At that moment, B-490 found and confronted them. With that, they engaged in a brief duel that Summer won, despite a lack of practice. Despite Summer's protests, GTR-10 shot B-490, effectively putting his Bratpro army in disarray. The robot disguised as B-490. Their disguises served them well in destroying Prince Zaron and his palace. Biography Early years B-490 was manufactured for use by a variety of people. Finally, he was sold and programmed to serve as a butler, valet, and social robot aboard a luxury passenger liner. He was tasked with learning as much as he could about the passengers' behavior and whims, as well as monitoring the safety of their belongings. As he acted as a translator between the ship's central computer and its wealthy occupants, B-490 knew exactly where each passenger was and what they were doing at all times. He continued to carry out his duties as he had been programmed to do for a time, though due to a quirk in the robot's programming, he found no challenge in the mundane tasks, and became frustrated at the passengers' careless attitudes in regard to safeguarding their valuables. Initially, as a sort of game to try and challenge his processors, the robot and the liner's computer began to engage in a series of conversations in which they outlined scenarios whereby the safety of passengers' valuables was being threatened. B-490 decided that it was his duty to analyze the ways an item of value could be stolen and to anticipate the actions of the would-be thief. These conversations never strayed from being simply a means of entertainment until the two began to alter each others' programming. B-490 decided that he would begin to steal the passengers' valuables, so as to safeguard them from their owners' own carelessness. Just after B-490 persuaded himself to steal the passengers' items, an incredibly wealthy woman named Donna Princina boarded the passenger liner, bringing with her the immensely valuable Arkansas Sapphire, a jewel fabled for its healing powers. Donna was a careless being; B-490 became increasingly concerned for the safety of the Sapphire, which he reckoned was far too valuable and important to be left in the hands of one as incompetent as Donna. He calculated where and when the jewel was likely to be stolen and had a false jewel put in its place. Afterwards, the precious stone stayed in a black pouch that B-490 carried on his person at all times. Becoming a mercenary Upon inspection, Donna Princina immediately realized the sapphire was gone and a frantic investigation took place. The perpetrator was never found and none considered B-490 as a possible suspect. The latter believed it was much safer with him. The Arkansas Sapphire intrigued B-490, who spent a great deal of time studying it and even touched it to his forehead, experimenting to see if it would heal him. As he had expected, it had no effect, though he kept the jewel anyway. Over the course of several months, B-490 stole from dozens of passengers; he told himself it was for their own good, though in truth, the thefts excited and exhilarated him. His intelligence began to expand, and before long, he had become bored of the ease with which he was able to steal goods on the passenger liner. When the cruiser stopped in New Mexico, B-490 left the ship forever, sold most of the jewels he had stolen, and embarked on a life of crime. B-490 traveled New Mexico, becoming a wanted thief and information broker, though his programming prevented him from actually harming anyone. Before long, he had come to the attention of the Empress Zira Miranda Grover, who realized that such an intelligent robot would make an excellent bounty hunter. The Queen provided B-490 with a state-of-the-art programming upgrade — which bypassed his primary programming and allowed the robot to use violence — in exchange for his services as a bounty hunter. B-490 accepted, and became the first robotic bounty hunter in the world. His intelligence was now supplemented by a desire to commit crime, and the only thing B-490 lacked was intuition. He made it his goal to acquire this quality, though he initially made no breakthroughs. Eventually, Zira suggested that B-490 team up with Ariana, a former findsman who was a master of intuition. The two embarked on what would become a lucrative partnership. The duo combined their respective abilities — B-490's intellect and Ariana's findsman powers — to become one of the best bounty hunting teams in the world. Zira was particularly fond of the duo, though they were also known to work for the Girl-Team. During their time together, B-490 obsessed about discovering how to use intuition and studied Ariana while she meditated. Initially, B-490 intended to work with Ariana only for as long as it took to master intuition, though the two eventually bonded and B-490 began to capture more quarry than he had before. Second School War Assisting Ariana After Ariana was critically injured, B-490 remained loyal to her, getting her to a hospital where she could heal. However, Ariana would need mechanical replacement parts to heal and survive. Their cost of said illegal parts was considerably expensive, so B-490 and his injured friend were once again in dire need of funds. The two began taking on as many bounties as possible, though Ariana's condition meant she was able to contribute little towards each hunt. Gradually, B-490 had to perform more and more of the actual work and much of the extra funds they earned had to pay for Ariana's painkillers. To Ariana's surprise, B-490 decided to stay with his partner, despite the fact that she was actually a hindrance to the robot; the two had formed a close friendship and B-490 felt that he was becoming increasingly close to learning intuition. They also had to be careful to hide Ariana's weakness from potential employers, partners, and rivals, who they knew would take advantage of the woman's injuries. The pair were so desperate for revenue that they accepted a bounty from the Boy-Team for General Barbara Everett, despite knowing that Cavalier retribution would be likely if their involvement was discovered. They captured Barbara, who was put on trial and executed by the Boy-Team, to Natalia Thornton's embarrassment and anger. Though B-490 and Ariana were paid well for capturing their quarry, they still did not have sufficient money to pay for replacement parts. Second Battle of Tower Placement When Natalia Thornton hired the Sensei's team members to assist in the capture of Helen McKeen, Zira Miranda Grover ordered B-490 and Ariana to interfere. Although they knew Natalia resented them for Barbara's demise, they unable to resist the possibility of capturing Helen and earning enough money to buy Ariana's replacement parts. Thus, they traveled to Utah. As it turned out, Natalia was willing to waive any punishment for the time being, as Helen was more important to her than handing out retribution to the bounty hunters. Natalia enlisted their aid during the hunt. B-490 and Ariana conspired to infiltrate the Boy-Team, hoping to kidnap Helen at the Classic Fun Center. They both traveled there together, only to find that Helen McKeen was already gone. In the meantime,Xydarone managed to capture the bounty before them. As they were on their way out, they encountered Sectumre, who reminded B-490 about the Arkansas Sapphire. Thanking him, B-490 took it and used it to heal Ariana, and Ariana was in tears as they hugged each other. Sectumre headed off to Zira's Palace, claiming he had his own business to take care of. With Ariana alive and whole, the two bounty hunters split up to search for Helen. Death Around this time, Summer Petersen attempted to negotiate with the criminal super-organization Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Vincent Organa, traveling to Nevada in with GTR-10. In order to get past Imperial security, Summer Petersen took the identity of Xydarone IV by 'borrowing' a costume from a clothing store. At that moment, B-490 found and confronted them. With that, they engaged in a brief duel. B-490 fired at Petersen, who deflected the attacks, though doing so exhausted her. B-490 attempted to tie her with his whipcord launcher, but Summer cut the ropes before they could reach her. Summer slowly advanced, dodging a missile in the process, before disabling B-490 and thus winning the duel, despite the teenager not practicing for three years. Despite Summer's protests, GTR-10 shot B-490. Legacy GTR-10 disguised as the robot. From there the two became guests of Dark Nova’s leader, Prince Zaron. Zaron attempted to seduce Summer, which made the Girl-Team robot commander furious. Fortunately, the Girl-Team robot commander was able to remove Summer from the influence of Zaron’s mind-affecting pheromones. Petersen distracted Zaron long enough to allow GTR-10 to escape with the information that Zaron was in fact the one behind the bounty on Vincent. The death of B-490 depressed Ariana greatly, who finally committed suicide out of losing her dearest friend several years later. Personality and traits B-490 was an ambitious being and spent the majority of his life trying to better equip himself for the job at hand. Through a flaw in his system, he sought to fill his life with challenges and continually altered and overrode his own programming so that he could "help" others. After leaving his cruiser, he set his sights on learning the skill of intuition and partnered himself with Ariana. He was very determined to acquire this skill, spending a great many years studying and observing Ariana. When he did eventually learn to use intuition, he then decided to master the dark side, despite knowing it was illogical. When he set out a goal, B-490 did his utmost to achieve it, even at his own peril. Both before his entrance into the criminal underworld and after, B-490 showed a sort of kindness rare for an emotionless robot. Serving as a steward aboard the liner, he took a level of personal pride in helping out the passengers he served. After being altered by the ship's computer, though, he became contemptuous of these beings who had more wealth than sense, and he began to care less and less about their well-being. After becoming a bounty hunter, B-490 attempted to hide his kind nature from his peers, so as not to lose out on potential jobs, though he grew very close to Ariana. Rather than deserting her, B-490 aided the woman immensely after she became ill, and the robot sacrificed a host of potentially lucrative bounties in order to stay with his partner. Equipment B-490 preferred to carry arms at all times and usually had several heavy weapons ready to use on unruly quarry or others in his way. His trademark weapon was a long concussion rifle which he acquired shortly after teaming up with Ariana. The rifle was less accurate than the likes of the Girl-Team's signature rifles, but was far more suited to long-range shooting with a fifty meter range. It required a pack to operate, though the pack had to be replaced after every twenty or so shots. B-490 also carried a simple pistol and a stun gas blower with him for whenever he needed to take an acquisition alive. Appearances * * * Category:Robots Category:Bounty hunters Category:Males